Monsanto
Monsanto is the largest faction in Libright. It controls territory throughout Libight, including the former base of Rapture. Founding Monsanto was founded by JesusIsPretyCool after POTUSFillmore expressed interest in starting a faction with him. It had difficulties starting up - the initial base was constructed from wood, and multiple days passed by before the entire base was formally claimed. However, general amiability from the "Big Three" factions at the time, AuthRight, LeftCom, and Syndicate, helped Monsanto survive this rough period. Foreign Policy Monsanto has allies ranging throughout the entire political compass in ideology. It is currently allied with Libcenter, Leftist, Syndicate, Breadcraft, USSR, Delicacy, Shell, Pormontia, BasedDept, and Ancapistan. It was allied with ObamasBBQ, Rapture, and TradeTower while they were active. Monsanto allied with AuthRight around the dawn of 2020. At one point during this alliance, Monsanto privately plotted a war with LeftCom. AuthRight allegedly planned to offer their support to Monsanto in such a war, which would offset the advantage in member quantity that LeftCom possessed. After a member of LeftCom (specifically, DocWho) conducted reconnaissance on the Monsanto message board and realized this, a brief period of rising tensions between the "Left" and "Right" factions ensued. However, the war was successfully averted. However, Monsanto and AuthRight drifted apart in late January 2020 after AuthRight refused to help Monsanto in its war against BasedDept, leading Monsanto to ally itself with numerous left-wing factions. AuthRight formally broke off its alliance with Monsanto on January 31, 2020. Acquisitions and Merges Monsanto was allies with Rapture (formerly Bruh) until the two factions merged, with Rapture being absorbed by Monsanto Monsanto was allies with Skypeople, until Skypeople was absorbed by Monsanto. Monsanto was allies with TradeTower, until TradeTower was absorbed by Monsanto. Conflicts Monsanto narrowly averted a left/right war after secretly plotting a war with LeftCom, which was discovered by Syndicate. Tensions reached an all-time high and Monsanto greatly increased defenses. Monsanto engaged in a brief war against Orthodox, alongside the greatest faction from each quadrant, in order to avenge ObamasBBQ. War was officially declared against Orthodox by JIPC. The ended with the annihilation of Orthodox Monsanto took part in a war against MiningCo and BasedDept, the latter of which AuthRight, an ally to both parties, refused to take sides. The war ended with peace talks, largely due to mediation by Photok. A Monsanto member bombed an adjacent faction, Skypeople, destroying a section of the faction and looting chests. Skypeople retaliated by covertly lava-casting a section of the Monsanto castle. Multiple factions were accused of committing this act until a Monsanto member discovered the true identity of the lava-caster, Turtles0417. Peace talks between Turtles0417, Photok, Generic_Youtuber, and JesusIsPretyCool materialized into an allyship and later an absorption of Skypeople. Declaiming of Base On February 1st, 2020, Generic_Youtuber, a moderator of Monsanto at the time, declaimed all of Monsanto's land. Following this development, BasedDept immediately claimed much of Monsanto's main base and lavacasted portions of it. However, POTUSFillmore was able to reclaim approximately three fifths of the main Monsanto base, allowing access to some of the resource chests. Until the entire main base can be reclaimed from BasedDept, Monsanto has moved its operations to the Rapture base. Members JesusIsPretyCool - Founder and leader POTUSFillmore - Co-founder Photok - Public Relations Representative StaticJason - Turtles0417 - Total Membership: 16 (as of 27 Jan, 2020) Category:Factions